Spring Waltz
by Graciegirl2001
Summary: Even the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye need a break every once in a while.


(A/N) Well... this is what happens when you watch the FMA live action, then HSM3, then listen to sad classical music. The piece this was kinda inspired by the classical piece Spring Waltz, (Or Love, Marriage) and is kinda what I imagined them dancing to. Feel free to take a listen. Hope you enjoy!

Roy drummed his pen against the stack of papers before him, glancing up for the third time at the clock mounted on the wall of his office.

"Watching will only slow things down sir," Hawkeye's voice sounded from her desk across the room.

The lieutenant was making decent progress on her own stack of papers, not being as easily distracted as Roy was. Still, he could hear the light tapping of her foot against the the padded carpet as she read over the next report.

It had been a particularly slow day- devoid of the usual action and involvement for the general and his subordinate. By now the sun outside their office window had set and the night was finally dragging to a close.

"Maybe so," Roy replied, smoothing the wrinkled paper in front of him, "But I can't help but feel like our clock must be broken or something. These last ten minutes seemed to have stretched into an hour."

"Well Colonel, maybe if you didn't put off all this paperwork we wouldn't have to work late," Riza added with a tired edge to her voice.

Roy sighed, she had a point. It still seemed nearly impossible to sign any more papers and write even one more dull mission report. He gazed over at Hawkeye who was now aggressively erasing something from the document in front of her. She blew a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes with a huff.

Both officers were tired, stiff, and rather irritable from the tedious work that day. Finally, after another five minutes ticked by Roy gave up on finishing the last of his paperwork. He stood, approaching the lieutenant's desk.

She eyed him warily as he came around to her seat and extended a hand. They had only five minutes of their shift left, and she was unsure of why he wouldn't just stick it out a bit longer.

"Dance with me," the Colonel said, shifting his weight to the other foot.

Surprised at the request, Riza set down her pencil and turned slightly to face him.

"Dancing? Whatever for?" She questioned, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I was thinking that we both needed to stretch our legs. Plus, I need the extra practice for Fuher Grumman's gala coming up."

The lieutenant's amber eyes wandered from her paperwork, to the clock, and back up to Roy's dark ones. "Don't you think we should be using our time to finish up these reports?" She added, raising an eyebrow.

Roy rolled his eyes and ran his other hand through his mussed hair. "Personally, I feel I have written and edited enough reports to last a lifetime today, and could use a little pick-me-up from my lovely lieutenant.

Now it was Riza's turn to roll her eyes, but she smiled no less. "Don't you think someone could see us? I'd rather not get lectured about wasting time again."

"I think you are just upset you couldn't make as many balled up scratch papers in the trash as I could." Roy replied, smirking. "Besides, nearly everyone else went home hours ago. Now will you take my hand already? My arm is getting tired."

Riza scoffed at the mention of their previous competition but finally gave in, shedding her stuffy military coat and allowing the Colonel to lead them to the center of the room.

He gracefully guided her hand to his shoulder while placing one of his own against the small of her back. The other two were clasped together away from their body, as they assumed a waltzing position.

"I'm afraid I may be a little rusty," the blonde commented chuckling. "Haven't had much time for dancing thanks to the recent impending doom of our country."

"Such a silly excuse. But I'm sure you dance wonderfully mademoiselle." Roy replied, putting on a fake French accent.

"What about music?"

To this, Roy shook his head and began slowly leading her through the steps. "Ah, but we do have music," he uttered, before starting to quietly hum a familiar waltzing tune.

Riza relaxed against his shoulder, letting Roy guide her feet along to the quiet beat he had created. His song was slow and almost mournful, yet had an air of hope interwinded in the minor notes.

Eventually the dark haired colonel lost the tune in their steps and settled for merely swaying steadily.

Riza had closed her eyes, head nestled against his collar as they rocked back and forth.

"You don't need practice," she finally murmured, not moving from her position.

"Maybe I don't," He admitted. "But I did need a chance to dance with you again."

The lieutenant, bit her lip, trying to push down the emotions currently fighting their way to the surface. "You can't do things like this Roy," she whispered, slowing her steps. "Things are different than they were then."

Roy drew her closer. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm still hopelessly in love with the alchemist's daughter." He replied quietly, his voice taking on a certain desperation.

Footsteps echoed from a distant corridor and Riza drew away, trying to tear her gaze away from the pained expression in his eyes. Fingertips lingering on his, she pressed a gentle kiss against his palm before giving it a final squeeze.

"When ... Spring comes... please invite me to dance again."

Roy paused, but managed a small smile before bowing low.

"Of course, mademoiselle... I'll be right at your side."


End file.
